


Serious Business

by abbbie



Category: Psych
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Gus, Shawn gets shot, gus is freaked out, henry is too old for this, lassie and jules love each other, only small bit of lassie/jules, pining Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbbie/pseuds/abbbie
Summary: Shawn overhears Gus say that he only dates serious people, so he comes up with a plan, it doesn't really go well.





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so please go easy on me  
> this is for my best friend

 

**1989** : 

 

     “Shawn, you have to start understanding that you need to be serious in certain situations.” Henry scolded. Shawn had a black eye. Again.

     “I don’t understand why I always have to be serious and mature, Dad! Brendan was being a jerk, why shouldn’t I have made fun of him?” Shawn whined while holding a frozen bag of peas to his eye.

     “Because being serious gets you things in life, Shawn. Brendan may have been an ass but that doesn’t mean you also have to be an ass right back.” 

     “What does being serious even get me? I don’t get it.” Shawn was pouting. He kept picking at the chipping paint of the deck.

     “It gets people to understand that you want something and that you’re not joking around.”

 

 

     

**Present Day:**

 

  Shawn is being... weird. That’s the conclusion that Gus came to. 

  Gus has known Shawn since they were five, and the only time Shawn had ever acted like this was when Gus got his first girlfriend in eighth grade, and that cleared up when Gus broke up with her a week later after he found out that she was only dating him to make Cody McMillan jealous. He still hates Cody McMillan.

  Gus was worried, Shawn hasn’t been snarky or sarcastic all week. He hasn’t brought up any niche pop culture references. He hasn’t given Gus any shit for wearing his favorite patterned purple shirt, and he  _always_ gives him shit for that shirt.  

     “Do you want to go get tacos or something?” Gus looked over to Shawn’s desk, where Shawn has quietly doing paperwork.  _Highly unusual._

“Yeah, sure. Let me finish these papers and then we’ll go.”

  _Extremely unusual._ Shawn would normally take any option to get out of doing work.

     “I-. Okay?”

 Shawn gave him a small smile and looked back down at the small stack of papers that Chief Vick gave him.

 

-

 

  Gus wanted to talk to Henry. As much as Shawn and his father fought, Henry knew Shawn almost as much as Gus did.

     “What do you mean he’s being weird?” Henry squinted up to look at Gus and straightened his cap.

  Henry was building a table for the neighbor down the road. Gus was stood on the deck, looking nervous.

     “He’s being unusual... he’s not being normal.” Gus shifted on the deck.

     “He’s doing all of our paperwork, he hasn’t woken me up at horrendous hours of the night to ask about a case. It’s not normal, Mr. Spencer. He hasn’t even pulled me away from work this week!” Gus almost shouted at him.

     “First of all, I don’t see how this is a problem. Second of all, I’ve known you for almost three decades, Gus, you can call me Henry. You’ve been asking Shawn to be more responsible with Psych business, maybe he finally listened.” He went back to sanding the leg of the table.

     “I don’t understand how you don’t think this is weird. Shawn has never acted like this, I doubt he's had some revelation. He's acting like an  _adult._ ” Gus kicked a rock off the deck and watched it roll onto the walkway.

     “Weird behavior for Shawn is picking up the phone within the first ring when I call him, that’s how I know something is going on.” 

     “Then call him.” Gus looked at him expectantly.

  Henry did as he asked. Shawn picked up immediately. Henry looked questioningly at Gus.

     “See?!”

 

-

    

     “When did this start, Gus?” Henry pinched his nose as he sat down at the kitchen table. He understood why Gus was freaking out so much.

     “I don’t really know... last week, maybe?” Gus was  _stressed_  now. What if Shawn was in some kind of danger?

     “Okay, let's go through the week. When did you first notice Shawn being ‘weird’?” Henry went into detective mode. 

     “Well, I noticed it when Shawn didn’t propose that we do something stupid with the check we got for finishing last week’s case.” Gus’ stomach growled. He barely ate anything when he and Shawn went to lunch.

  Henry stood to get some food. He looked at Gus over the fridge door.  “Then let’s go through that day. What do you first remember?” He pulled out some guacamole and placed it on the table and went to the cabinet to grab the chips.

     “Well we finished the case the night before so I didn’t sleep that well. I called Shawn to let him know that I was going to pick him up so that we could get our check from the Chief.” Gus eagerly opened the bag of chips. Henry looked at him with raised eyebrows and chuckled.

     “We got the check, but then the Chief wanted to talk to Shawn alone, so I went to talk to Juliet.”

     “What did you two talk about?” Henry loved information, and as much as he wouldn’t admit it, he loved to hear  _gossip._

_“_ Well, she was telling me that she wanted to start dating again and that she was interested in someone, she didn't tell me who though. Then she asked why I haven’t dated anyone in a while. So I told her that I only really wanted to date someone who is serious, I don’t want another Mira situation.” Gus said lightly as he reached for another chip.

  Henry leaned back in his chair and chucked. “Okay, I see what's happening. Shawn is fine, Gus. You don’t need to worry.”

     “What? Why not?” Gus sat up straight. Henry obviously noticed something that Gus hadn’t. 

     “He’ll tell you soon enough, Gus.”

     “But-“ Henry cut him off. “Tell him to come by later. Thank you, Guster.”

 

-

 

     “What’s up, Dad?” Shawn sat on the couch, looking at his father with a blank expression.

     “You’ve finally decided to go for it, huh?” Henry chuckled and looked at his son with his all-knowing smile.

     “Go for what? Are you feeling alright, Dad? Are you going senile or something?”

     “Shut up, Shawn. You’re going for Gus. You’re finally deciding to act on the feelings you’ve had since you were old enough to understand what feelings are.” Henry crossed his arms with all the confidence in the world.

     “I- Yeah, yeah I am. How did you know?” 

      “Gus is worried about you.” Henry laughed. “He thinks you’re in danger or that you’re terminally ill.” Henry laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d heard.  “So... you’re being ‘serious’ now. Is that right?”

      “I’m trying, Dad. I don’t know how you’ve known, but since you do, I’m sure you know that I’ve been in love with Gus since the day I met him. He’s the one thing in my life that seems to want to stick around.” Shawn rubbed his hand down his face. The conversation itself made him uncomfortable. He hated talking about his feelings. 

    “Shawn, you don’t need to be serious for him. It's Gus for christ's sake.” Henry sat next to Shawn.

     “Dad, you don’t understand. Gus wants, no he needs, someone serious. I am the opposite of serious. I’m the biggest joke there is. My entire career is based on a lie! Gus isn’t going to want to be with someone like me.” Shawn had stood up, his body was rigid and he looked miserable.

     “Gus has been around you your whole life, Shawn! I don’t know where the hell this insecurity is coming from, but you need to get rid of it!” They were both stressed now.

     “I’ve always been insecure, Dad, ever since my parents got divorced and I thought it was my fault!” Shawn’s voice cracked and he looked like he was going to collapse. Henry stood up and pulled Shawn into a hug. 

      “Madeline and I separating had nothing to do with you, Shawn. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you.” Henry said into Shawn’s shoulder. Shawn was shaking and Henry felt his shoulder becoming damp. Shawn  _never_  cries. 

      “I don’t want him to leave, Dad.” Shawn’s voice was strained. 

      “He’s stayed this long, buddy, I don’t think he’s going to leave anytime soon.”

 

-

  

     “Chief, I would like to talk to you alone, please.” Shawn eyed Lassiter warily.

     “Of course, Mr. Spencer, let me finish speaking with Detective Lassiter and we’ll talk.” Chief gave him a brief smile. Shawn nodded once and waited outside the office. 

  Shawn took in the entire floor in five seconds. He saw that the lady whose desk was closest to Juliet’s is nervous about a test, he wasn't sure what the test was but she had an annotated book in front of her, her nails were bitten, and the top of her pen chewed. Buzz is taking his wife on a date tonight, he brought a bag with nice clothes and he’s wearing his fanciest shoes. And Juliet... Juliet is in love. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Lassiter’s back the entire time he’d been in there. Usually, Shawn would’ve thought that she was nervous about Lassiter asking the Chief something, but Juliet was completely calm and had a look of longing in her eyes.

  Before Shawn could say anything to her the Chief called him into her office.

 

-

 

     “What is this about, Mr. Spencer?” Chief sat down in her chair, slowly. Shawn narrowed his eyes, she was using her pregnancy chair again.

     “First of all, congratulations!” Shawn smiled brightly. Chief Vick immediately shushed him.

     “Sometimes I really hate your ‘gift’, Mr. Spencer. Now, I’ll ask again what is this about?” She looked tired. Shawn smiled at her warmly, trying to convey that this wasn’t bad news.

     “Chief, I am going to be the most serious I have ever been with you for the next 5 minutes. I would like to inform you that I am in no way trying to mess with you.” Vick looked at him with unsure eyes.

     “Go on..”

     “Chief, I am in love.” To say she looked shocked was an understatement. 

     “There is no reason for you to be telling me this, unless... Oh no, is it someone in my department? Is it O’Hara?”

     “No! No, Juliet has found someone much... different from me. The person that I am in love with is the best person I have ever met in my life.” Shawn was making grand gestures with his arms.

     “Mr. Spencer, if you’re about to tell me that you are in love with me, I will-“ Shawn cut her off before she could say any more.

     “NO! God no! You're a married woman!" Shawn sighed. "It’s Gus. I’m in love with Gus.” Shawn smiled again, hoping she wasn’t going to tear his head off. 

  Vick stood up. “Mr. Spencer, that’s wonderful! I still don’t understand why you’re telling me.”

     “In my quest to win over my beloved Burton Guster, I’ve decided to become more serious. You see, Gus only dates serious people who want serious relationships. I, for one, want a serious relationship, but I am not ‘serious’. I want to spend the rest of my life with Gus, and if being serious is the way to win his heart, then so be it.” Shawn continued.

     “I know my methods are not the most, how would you say,  _mature._ So, I’m trying to train my skills more, not let the spirits control me as much. Basically, so I don’t look like a complete idiot is what I’m saying.” Shawn grinned.

     “That’s good to hear, Mr. Spencer. It's nice to see you wanting to be more mature, especially since we work in such a serious environment.”

     “Exactly Chief! Another thing. Along with my skill, I have a fantastic memory, and if you will, extremely good observational skills I gained from my father. I believe that’s how the spirits guide me so well. I don’t want Gus to be embarrassed by me anymore, Chief. I don’t need to an ass all the time.” Shawn had no trace of humor in his voice or on his face.

     “I understand, Mr. Spencer. I look forward to working with the new, more serious, head psychic of the Santa Barbara Police Department.” Chief Vick offered a warm smile and stuck a hand out for Shawn to shake. 

  Shawn smiled back.

 

-

 

  Walking out of Vick’s office, Shawn once again took the department, observing what had changed in the small amount of time he spent with Chief Vick.

  Juliet was now relaxed in her chair, looking at Lassiter with pride and a certain glint in her eyes as he went over facts about their case. Carlton would look up occasionally and smile at Juliet and blush.

   _Oh wow! They’re in love with each other and they don’t know it._ Shawn thought as he walked over there.

     “Why, if it isn’t my two favorite Detectives!” They both looked at him with disinterest. Juliet was flustered that Shawn caught her off guard.

     “Okay, I see I’m not welcome here. Goodbye, lovebirds!” Shawn saw them both blush as he walked away. 

     “Shawn!” “Spencer!” He heard them say in unison as he walked out the door.

 

-

 

 

     “Shawn! Where the in hell have you been?! You haven’t been around all day!” Gus stood up from his desk as Shawn entered the office. 

     “Well this morning I was at my dad’s house, and I went to the SBPD to ask Chief Vick something, then I went to the grocery store to pick up snacks for the office, what's up?” Shawn claimed as he held up the bags in his hands.

      “Oh.” Gus visibly relaxed. Gus realized he hadn’t seen Shawn since they went to lunch yesterday. Shawn usually made it a point to see Gus as much as he could throughout the day. So he was worried. 

      “Are you avoiding me, Shawn?” Gus walked over to Shawn to help him with the bags. 

      “Of course not, Gus! I’ve just had a busy day. Why would I avoid you, buddy?” Shawn moved to put the snacks in the fridge. 

      “I don’t know Shawn, you’ve been weird lately. I didn’t know if it was something I did.” Gus sat back down at his desk. 

      “Gussy, you can do no wrong in my eyes, unless you murder someone or something like that.” Shawn plopped down on his chair and nibbled on a Red Vine.

 

      “Don’t call me Gussy, and trust me, Shawn, I won’t be murdering anyone anytime soon, unless you steal my jerk chicken again.” Gus was happy, Shawn was acting  _normal_ again _,_ well semi-normal. 

   But then, it got  _weird._

_-_

 Gus rounded his car, making his way to the Psych office, when  _ **BAM**_ , he knocked into someone so hard that he fell on his ass.

       “Oh— What the fu-“ Gus looked up to see who had the power to knock his ass down that fast but he was immediately pulled up.

       “Shawn?” Shawn was wearing trainers, gym shorts, and an old sweatshirt that Gus was pretty sure belonged to him. 

       “Hi— Sorry, I was running, I thought you were already inside so I was looking to see if I could see you in the office over there but I didn’t see you, and then I ran into you.” Shawn was out of breath, he’d been running for a while it looked like. “You good?” 

       “Yeah I’m fine, you knocked the wind out of me though.” Gus dusted the back of his pants off. 

       “Okay, great. The Chief wants us to see her at 10, so I’ll be back at 9:30ish. Okay?” Then Shawn patted Gus’ cheek and kept running.

   _What the **fuck?**  Shawn? Running!?_

Gus was even more surprised when he walked into the office to see that it was pristine. Shawn's desk was completely cleared of trash, magazines, and food crumbs. The kitchen looked to be the same way. The dishes in the sink had been cleaned and put away, the counters wiped down. The floor had been swept. The most noticeable of all the changes in the office was that Gus' desk hadn't been changed at all. Shawn didn't mess with it, or print a picture of himself and tape it on the monitor like he had done last month.

   Shawn was doing chores? 

_-_

 Vick was giving them a case. It was a cold case but still. It was a case.

     “Why’re you giving us a cold case, Chief?” Shawn took the case file that she handed him but didn’t open it. 

 The Chief sat down, wincing a little, her back was hurting her, Shawn deduced. 

     “Because I felt bad that we didn't solve it. We chased every lead we had and they all ended up nowhere. The family was heartbroken that they never got closure.” She leaned back in her chair a bit. “The victim’s wife recently reached out to me again, wanting to see if I had anything new, but I had nothing to tell her.” Chief Vick frowned, she looked disgruntled.

     “So you’re hoping that I could get some psychic readings and solve it?” Shawn smiled with all the charm in the world.

     “Yes, Mr. Spencer, what else would I be asking you to do?” She exasperated.

 Shawn opened the file. 

 He took in every page, every crime scene photo, every witness statement, in less than a minute. 

     “The victim’s death was made to look like a suicide, but the gashes could not have been made by him. The evidence around the body also showed that another person had been there with him.” Chief explained. 

     “There were deadly amounts of alcohol in his system. Which was why we ruled it as a suicide at first.” Shawn was still studying the pages, quiet.

     “He wouldn’t have been drinking, he was in a rehab program. Sober for almost a year.” Shawn looked up at her, Gus silent by his side. “He wouldn’t want to lose progress like that, especially since the wife said they were finally getting back to good terms.”  Chief nodded in agreement.

     “Did we ever find what was used to make the gashes?” Shawn wanted as much information as possible.

     “No, we did not, searched the entire scene and couldn’t find it. Woody said the cuts were made by a hunting knife. That lead also went dry.”

     “Thank you, Chief. We will get on this as soon as possible.” Shawn closed the file.

     “Well, Mr. Spencer, if you need anything for the case, you’re welcome to call me.” Chief gave both men a smile. “Please try to solve this one quickly.”

 

  -

 

     “Did you get no leads from that, Shawn?” Gus slid into the driver's seat of the car, wondering why Shawn was so quiet.

     “I got a lot of leads, but only one of the hasn’t been checked out.” Shawn opened the file again. 

     “Look, see here, the wife has been divorced once, before her marriage with the dead guy. So, I’m thinking jealous ex? Saw that his ex-wife’s husband was finally getting his life right and wanted him out? Why not check it out?” Shawn looked over at him. Gus nodded.

     “I’ll ask Juliet to run a background check.”

 

-

 

     “Okay, so it turns out our suspect— Oh! You’re on the phone, sorry.” Shawn backed away from the desk so Gus could talk.

 Gus immediately noted this. Usually, Shawn would have grabbed Gus’ phone and snapped it shut, but no Shawn was respecting him, he was respecting his space. 

 As soon as the call was over Shawn sprang into action. 

     “Okay, so Jules ran the background check and it just so happens that our guy, Edwin, has had two charges for aggravated assault. This has to be our guy, Gus!” Shawn was excited, he loved leads, and he loved leads that might actually get them somewhere.

     “And you’re sure that they didn’t already check out the wife’s ex-husband?” Gus wanted facts before they went to investigate a possibly very dangerous man. 

     “Yes, I’m sure, Gus.” Shawn was already up and headed out the door.

    “So, tell me more about this Edwin guy.” Gus’ hands were steady on the wheel but he knew they would start shaking as they got closer to their location.

    “Ex-Firefighter. Got fired for almost beating one of his coworkers to death. That was his first charge of aggravated assault.” 

    “Shawn, you’re telling me that we’re going to some dude’s house, who has tried to kill someone before?” Gus’ hands were shaking now.

    “I don’t think he tried to kill him, just injure him very badly.” Shawn was far too calm about this. Shawn looked over at him. “You can stay in the car if you want. You don’t have to go in there with me, Gus.” 

    “I’m not letting you talk to a dangerous man all by yourself, Shawn.” Gus was trying his best to steady his hands.

  

-

 

      “There’s no one here!” Shawn called over his shoulder to Gus. Gus had his bat in his hand very defensively. He slowly lowered it.

      “Window is unlocked.” So, Shawn immediately went inside. Gus threw his arms in frustration and went after him. 

 Shawn took in the room. Hunting pictures on the wall. Dear head mounted above the fireplace, shotgun mounted under it. 

      “Shawn...” Gus felt uneasy, just looking at the gun on the wall.

      “Gus, this guy is a hunter, so he would know what kind of cuts to make and where to make someone or something bleed out.” Shawn kept moving through the house.

      “That doesn’t make me feel any better, Shawn! Hell, that makes me feel worse!” Gus followed as Shawn walked to the bedroom. 

      “Oh.” Shawn tilted his head.

      “Oh, hell no, Shawn.”

 On the wall behind Edwin’s bed, was a shrine. The wall covered almost completely with pictures of the victim's wife. In every picture with her husband, he was scratched out.

      “What the hell are we still doing here, Shawn? This guy obviously did it! He has a motive, in love with, no scratch that,  _obsessed_  with his ex-wife and wanted her husband out of the picture.” Gus wanted to go,  _now._

_“_ We need more evidence, Gus. He could’ve just had a healthy obsession with her.” Shawn went over to the dresser and started looking for more clues.

 An old picture of Edwin and the victim's wife on their wedding day sat alone on top of the dresser along with a lamp. Shawn opened the drawers.

      “Healthy?! What other evidence do we need, Shawn?” Gus really didn’t want to move around in this house. 

      “Something like this.” Shawn was holding up a hunting knife using a cloth. 

      “Is that..?” 

       “The hunting knife used to kill our victim? Yes, it is.”

 

-

  

      “Can we please leave now.” Gus was antsy, he really hated this place. 

      “No, we need to figure out how he knew where to find the victim. From what the report says he only ever left the house to go to AA meetings.” 

 Shawn walked into the kitchen, looking for anything that would relate Edwin to the victim. 

 Shawn’s eyes narrowed. 

 A sobriety chip was on the kitchen counter. Reading ‘2 Months Sober!!’

     “Gus, look.” 

     “He was an addict?” Gus looked at Shawn for an explanation.

     “I don’t think so. I think that was his way of getting to the victim, and getting the victim to trust him.” Shawn looked around the kitchen again. He spotted a laptop.

     "Why would he continue going to meetings after he killed our guy?" Shawn wondered aloud as he walked around the room.

     “Let’s see what incriminating information we can find on his bad boy.” Shawn opened the laptop. It was unlocked.

     “Why doesn’t he have a password on his computer?” Gus was looking over Shawn’s shoulder.

     “I don’t think this guy has many people coming over to his house, with the shrine and all.” 

  Shawn went to his emails and scrolled while taking in and memorizing email addresses, names, and information rapidly. He came across multiple emails from the same sender. Reading over the email, he saw that Edwin and the sender were planning to meet up and make 'the deal'. If he was involved with other criminal activity, it would all the more reason this guy to get arrested.

     "Gus, I think this guy is a drug dealer now, maybe even a weapons dealer." Shawn pointed to the email that listed a time, location, and a statement that read, 'If you tell anyone about this, you're dead.' 

     "Shawn, please tell me we're going to go to the police now. We've been here for a long time now. What if he's getting home soon?" Gus was on the verge of a panic attack now. 

  

-

 

       "They're meeting at the docks at 8:00 tonight. We need to tell the Chief everything we learned and then we need to be at the docks before 8 o'clock to catch this guy." Shawn was writing everything he thought was crucial to the investigation on the marker board. Drawing lines between things that relate, memorizing it so he could recite it back when they arrested the guy. Gus imagined that this was what Shawn's mind looked like, at first glance a very jumbled mess of seemingly unrelated things, but with a closer look, you can see everything is there for a reason.

     "You ready to go?" Shawn tossed the keys to Gus, not even arguing that he wanted to drive the car. Again, unusual behavior

     "Let's go catch a murderer." Gus  _finally_  got to say the action movie phrase. 

 

-

 

      "Chief, I am getting some strong vibes. The murderer... he's connected to the family somehow." Shawn had his eyes closed and his finger to his temple. "No, not the family, just the wife. It's a long connection, it's a distant connection. A dark connection." Shawn looked at her. "Was the victim's wife married before?" Shawn asked, knowing the answer already.  

      "Yes, she was married to a man named Edwin Dickson. I will run a background check." Chief Vick went to work on the computer

  Gus giggled when Vick said "Dickson". Shawn looked at him questioningly and Gus stopped smiling. 

      "He has two charges, I think you may be right about this Mr. Spencer. I'll send an officer to his house." Vick moved to pick up the phone. 

      "Wait! I'm getting another vision! He's not at his house. He's by water, there are cargo containers?" Shawn put on a confused expression to sell it.

      "The docks? Is he at the docks?" Gus went along with it, as he always did.

      "Yes, Gus, I think that's it! There's something nefarious going down there, Chief. I just know it." Shawn lowered his hand from his temple. 

      "Do you know what time, Mr. Spencer? I can't do anything unless I know when this is happening."

  Shawn brought his hand back up to his temple. "Before 9:00 and after 7:00." 

       "So, 8 o'clock?" Chief Vick looked unimpressed. Shawn smiled.  

 

-

  

  When they got to the docks, Gus and Shawn split away from Juliet and Lassiter to cover more ground. Lassiter thought it was stupid.

     "You're both civilians! He could have a gun." Shawn and Gus both shrugged and went the other way. Lassiter rolled his eyes and walked off with Juliet.

  Gus observed Shawn as they walked toward some of the warehouses that sat on the docks. Shawn was quiet. He usually would be bitching about how Lassiter didn't trust him or talking about Juliet's outfit. But not today, actually not in the past week. Which was why Gus was worried.

     "Shawn, are you feeling alright?" Gus walked a little bit closer to Shawn.

     "Yeah, Gus, I'm fine buddy." Shawn smiled reassuringly. 

  Shawn's eyes narrowed as they do when he sees clues. Barely noticeable shoe prints were in the gravel, leading into one of the warehouses. Somehow Shawn always seems to notice these things.

     "Gus." Shawn pointed to the tracks. "He's in there. Circle around, in case he sees me and tries to go out the back."

  Gus nodded and went the opposite way as Shawn.  _I wish I had my bat_. 

  As Gus circled around the back he heard something, the sound of shoes on gravel. Gus swung around to searching for the source of the noise, hoping it was Lassiter or Juliet and came face to face with a handgun, Edwin Dickson holding it. Gus screamed and Edwin quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.  _Why does Lassie have to be right?_

 

 

   Shawn, Lassiter, and Juliet all heard the scream. Shawn went into panic mode. 

     "Gus?!?" A panicked Shawn was a desperate, angry Shawn. He ran into the warehouse towards the back entrance where Gus would be. He slowed to a stop as he saw Edwin holding a gun to Gus' head. Shawn held his hands up.

     "I saw you guys at my house." Edwin shoved Gus toward Shawn, keeping the gun aimed at Gus. "What do you guys know about me?" Juliet and Lassiter walked in slowly, their guns raised.

     "We know you killed your ex-wife's husband." Shawn was trying to keep his voice steady. He definitely didn't like when there was a gun pointed at his best friend.

     "Then you know that I'll have no problem killing your partner here." Edwin had a menacing look in his eyes.  _Geez, this guy is creepy._  

  Shawn laughed nervously, shifting from one foot to another. "Why not kill me instead? I'm much more annoying than him! He's smarter, he has a job, he's basically a doctor. Killing me would be much easier." Shawn would say anything to get the gun pointed away from Gus.

     "Shawn?! What the hell are you doing?" Gus' voice was trembling. Shawn hated putting Gus in danger. 

 It seemed Shawn succeeded as Edwin moved to aim the gun at Shawn.

     "A lot more people would probably miss him than they would miss you," Edwin smirked at Shawn with an evil glint in his eye. "But then again, it would be so much fun to watch the look on your face as the most important person in your life dies in your arms." He pointed the gun back at Gus.  _This guy is a fucking psycho!_

 Shawn's fast observational skills came in handy when he saw Edwin's finger slowly pulling the trigger. Shawn immediately shoved Gus backward and stood in front of him. Two shots fired off and Shawn wasn't really sure what was happening. All he knew was that Edwin was face first on the ground with Lassiter putting his wrists in cuffs.

 Every part of Shawn's body was screaming 'GUS GUS GUS GUS'. Shawn immediately turned to Gus rapidly checking his body for wounds, not hearing anything but the roar of his blood in his ears.

     "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Shawn finally let himself breathe.

     "Shawn-" Shawn cut Gus off by pressing a kiss to his lips. Relief flowing through his body. Not noticing the bullets that had entered his shoulder. 

 That was the last thing Shawn remembered before he passed out.

 

-

 

 Shawn woke up twice in the next twenty minutes, still not really sure what was happening. The first time he woke up he was in an ambulance, he tried to look around but as soon as he turned his head a blinding pain shot up his neck, the only thing he knew was that someone was holding his hand.

 The second time he woke up he was being moved, fast voices were talking above him. He only recognized one of them, it was his favorite voice, Gus. When he opened his eyes bright lights burned above him and he quickly shut them again.

     "I need to call his dad. When will he be out? What room is he going to be in?" Gus' voice had a sense of panic in it. All Shawn wanted to do was reassure him.

     "Mr. Guster, you need to calm down. He will be in room B34. You can go in there while he is in surgery." The unknown voice was trying to calm Gus down. 

     "Ma'am, I'm not going to be able to calm down until I can talk to my best friend again." That was the last thing Shawn heard before things went dark again.

         

-

 

 Henry was sat against the wall at the end of the hospital bed. They had wheeled Shawn back in an hour ago, he would probably be asleep for another couple hours. Gus was asleep in the chair by Shawn's side. As soon as they brought Shawn into the room, Gus took his hand again. A gesture that Henry did not fail to notice, but he did not mention it.

 The two shots that Shawn heard both hit him. His adrenaline was pumping too hard, his worry about Gus far louder in his brain than his pain censors telling him that there were two bullets entering his shoulder.

 There were only two things that had been going through Gus' head since they left the docks. They were 'Shawn?!' and 'Kiss!?!?!'. Gus was trying not to think about the kiss. He was really trying.  _Shawn probably didn't even mean to do it. He was just freaked out because I'd had almost gotten shot. Right?!_ That didn't mean Gus was going to let go of Shawn's hand any time soon. He knew Henry saw it, but honestly, he didn't really care he just needed to be with Shawn.

 

-   

 

  When Shawn woke up the first thing he registered was the sound of familiar snoring. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping the lights weren't on. He took in the room and memorized it. Gus was sitting next to Shawn's bed, his hand gripping Shawn's tightly, even though the rest of his body was relaxed. Henry was on the couch against the wall at the foot of the bed, not asleep but eyes resting.

  Gus only snores when he's really stressed. Shawn felt a wave of guilt, knowing that he was the reason Gus was stressed.

  Shawn took in his father. He had a book in his hands but wasn't reading it, most likely occupied thinking about when Shawn was going to wake up.

     "Dad." Shawn's voice was raspy.

  Henry shot out of his seat so fast the book on his lap fell to the floor with a loud thump. Which thankfully didn't wake Gus.

     "How are you feeling, son?" Henry was immediately at Shawn's side.

     "I feel like I've been shot, Dad." Shawn rubbed his eyes. "Can I get some water, please?"

     "I- Yeah, of course, Shawn." Henry left the room in search of water.

  Shawn looked over at Gus. He looked so peaceful, Shawn knew that once he woke up he would be plagued with anxiety again. He hadn't been snoring since Henry had dropped his book.

  Suddenly, Shawn was the one plagued with anxiety. _The kiss. Holy shit! What the hell was I thinking!?_

  Shawn squeezed Gus' hand, hoping he would awaken. They need to talk.

     "Gus?" The worry was evident in Shawn's voice.

  Gus' eyes opened and he looked around confused. Shawn squeezed his hand again to get his attention.

  When their eyes met, Shawn seemed to melt.

     "Hey, buddy." Shawn gave him a small smile. Knowing Gus, he was probably going to freak out at Shawn and not talk to him for a couple of days.

     "How long have you been awake?" Gus pulled his hand out of Shawn's and sat up straight. Shawn felt cold all of a sudden.

     "About 5 minutes, why?" Shawn desperately wanted to hold Gus' hand again. He felt like a schoolgirl. 

     "Um... I was just wondering. Where is your dad?" Gus looked around the hospital room.

     "He went to get me some water. My throat is on fire." Shawn laughed, trying to alleviate tension in the room.

     "I'm going to call in the doctor. She told us to get her when you woke up." _Great. He is mad_. 

  Shawn felt the pain in his shoulder, it wasn't as bad as the time he got shot, then got kidnapped, and then had to run around in the forest. Right now, the thought of losing Gus was hurting more than any injury he'd sustained.

     "Sounds good." Shawn gave a pained smile.

  Henry walked in with a styrofoam cup then, and Shawn couldn't have been more thankful.

 

-

 

  The doctor wanted Shawn to stay for the night, maybe a few nights. This felt like an inconvenience to Shawn, he wanted to go home and cry in bed, even then he would probably be forced to go to his dad's house.

  Henry and Gus had been talking outside of the room to the doctor for a while. They were his emergency contacts so the doctor had to go over everything with them. 

  Shawn was delighted when Lassiter and Juliet walked into the room. He noted Lassie's hand on Juliet's back and smirked. 

     "Y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you would just follow protocol." Lassie's smile shined.

     "Carlton!" Juliet smacked his chest.

     "Sorry Lassie, there was a gun pointed at my best friend and that guy wasn't going to be lowering it anytime soon." Shawn snapped. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. The pain was becoming more evident as the morphine from the surgery was starting to wear off.

  Lassie stopped smiling.

     "I- Listen, I'm sorry. Can I talk to Jules alone, please?" Lassiter nodded once and stood outside with Gus and Henry. _Geez, that doctor needed to come back soon._  

  Henry, Juliet, and now Chief Vick were the only ones that knew about Shawn's feelings toward Gus. Every Friday Shawn and Juliet have a 'girls night' as Jules likes to call it. They first started doing this when Shawn figured out that Juliet had feelings for Lassiter, she was mortified so Shawn told her about his own feelings for Gus. So, now on Fridays, Shawn and Juliet watch cheesy movies and talk about their feelings. They wouldn't admit this to anyone but they both loved their time away from their partners.

     "Something happened with Gus, Jules." Shawn tried to sit up but the pain in his shoulder came in full force and he gave up on that.

     "Oh my god, did you tell him?" Juliet took the seat where Gus was sitting before.

     "Worse. I kissed him." Shawn sighed and looked to her for advice. "I was so worried about him after I heard the shots, I was overwhelmed and the adrenaline was too high, I was just so glad that he was okay and then I just kissed him. And now I think he hates me for it!" Shawn was rambling, the panic was clear in his voice.

     "Shawn, calm down, I'm pretty sure Gus doesn't hate you." 

     "He's going to want to talk about it. I'm not going to tell him it meant nothing, Jules. I can't lie to him, not about this. I'm terrified that once I tell him that I have feelings for him, he's going to run for the hills." 

     "He won't, Shawn. If anything he'll need time. You two have been at each other's side since you were born, I don't think this is something he will leave over." Jules patted his arm.

     "Let's talk about this later. How was your date with Lassie?"

     "It was really good! He took me to this really expensive restaurant. I felt like a princess!"

  They continued talking, but what neither of them noticed was that Gus had peeked his head in the room when Juliet sat down.

 

-

 

  The doctor kept telling Shawn things he wasn't allowed to do. Which is why he was staring out the window, completely zoning out.

     "Shawn, please listen. She's telling you what to do so that your recovery is faster." Gus put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn broke out of his gaze and focused on the doctor.

     "Sorry, I think the meds are making me all spacey," Shawn mumbled, knowing that wasn't it at all. 

     "You two are the sweetest. How long have you two been together?" Dr. Connolly smiled warmly at them.

     "We're not together." Shawn's face went red. _I want to disappear._

     "Yet," Henry mumbled from the door, silently. Shawn shot him a glare, even though he was the only one that heard it.

     "Oh! I'm quite sorry! Well, who will Mr. Spencer be staying be staying with? He should be staying with someone for the next couple of days, so they can keep an eye on him."

     "He will be staying with me, doctor." Shawn whipped his head to look at Gus. He was 100% sure that he was going to be staying with his dad.

     "Really?" Gus gave Shawn a small smile.

 

-

 

  Thankfully the doctor let Shawn go home after staying the night. Those hospital chairs were killing Gus' back.

  The ride to Gus' apartment was silent. Shawn was on the verge of crying. He needed sleep and to not talk about what happened.

  Shawn did what he always did when entering a room, he memorized everything and highlighted the things that stood out to him in his mind. 

     "Hey! You got my Christmas present!" Shawn walked over to the telescope he bought Gus. 

     "Wait. You bought me this?" Gus was putting his keys on the table by the door.

     "Yeah, I had it sent to your place instead of the office because I was afraid I was going to break it." Shawn had forgotten his impending panic attack for a minute. He knew that Gus really wanted this telescope so he saved up and bought it, and then he bought his dad a new fishing pole. They had a good year with cases.

     "Wow, I didn't think you remembered me telling you that I wanted it." Gus had only mentioned that he wanted the telescope once, even though he'd been looking into buying one with his Christmas money. 

     "Of course I remembered." Shawn was forcibly brought back to the panic he was feeling as he met Gus' eyes.

     "Shawn, we need to talk." Gus put his coat on the rack and walked toward where Shawn was standing by the window.

     "Can we please do that tomorrow?" Shawn wanted to delay this as much as he could.

     "No, Shawn, we can not. I have to work early and drop you off at your dad's place. I would rather talk now."

     "But, Gus, I'm tired and in pain," Shawn whined. Gus handed him the pain meds the doctor prescribed.

     "Grow up, Shawn. We are adults and we need to talk about what happened." Shawn stood up straight. _I guess all the things I've been doing for the past month went unnoticed._

     "I am trying to grow up. All I'm saying is that I don't think right now is the best time to talk about it." This was going to be an argument and they both knew it.

     "When will be the best time, Shawn? Next week? Next year? We can't avoid something as important as this."

     "Why is it so important?"

     "You kissed me, Shawn! I have to say that's a pretty important thing."  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

     "What do you want me to say? That I didn't mean to?"

     "I just want you to tell me the truth, Shawn." Gus' voice was soft, not wanting to scare Shawn.

     "I can't lose you, Gus. You mean everything to me. I heard the shots and I panicked. But you were safe and I was overwhelmed with emotions." Shawn's voice was cracking. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

     "So, you _are_ saying that you didn't mean to?" 

     "I wasn't thinking, but that doesn't mean it didn't mean anything to me."

  Gus was silent. 

  Shawn sighed.

     "Remember in 8th grade when I told you that I was bisexual?" _I guess this is happening._

_"_ Yeah, I remember, and then you continued to only ever date women. I thought it was a phase or something."

     "The truth is..." _Okay, this is **really** happening now. _"I thought I was bisexual because I was attracted to this one guy, but it was only this one guy."

     "Okay, so?" Of course, Gus chooses now to not understand everything.

     "That one guy was you." Shawn let out a bitter laugh. "When I ditched Abigail on the pier it was because you invited me to hang out that night, and I completely forgot about her. I wasn't nervous about the date, I was just more focused on you."

  Gus was silent again. Shawn started panicking.

     "I'm sorry, Gus. This is why I wanted to talk tomorrow because you're going to kick me out and you're going to get mad at me for being weird and-"

  Gus cut him off with a small kiss. Shawn blinked at him.

     "Why did you-"

     "Can I talk now?" Shawn nodded quietly.

     “The only thing I was thinking about in that warehouse was you. I was afraid that he was going to get to you first, and when he got me, the only thing I was thinking was ‘Don’t panic, Shawn will come’.  In the ambulance, when we got to the hospital, when you went into surgery all I could think about was you."

     "And, Shawn, now that I'm thinking about it, you are all I ever think about. When I'm at work I think about what you're doing, I think about how long till I get out of work so I can go solve crimes with you. That kiss? It just reminded me that you are the most important person in my life, and I always want to be with you."

  Shawn stayed quiet in case Gus wanted to keep talking, he also wasn't sure if he could speak right now.

     "Shawn?" Gus looked at him expectantly. 

  Shawn cleared his throat and walked closer to Gus, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. 

     "I-" _Oh my god, I'm really going to do this._ "Burton Guster, I am in love with you." Shawn couldn't breathe.

     "Shawn..."

     "I know. I'm not expecting you to feel the same but I just want you to know. I'm trying to be more honest and I want to be more honest with you most of all. All I need from you right now is a blanket so I can sleep on the couch. and maybe some ice for my shoulder." 

     "You just got shot, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

     "I'm a guest, I don't want to take your bed." How did they go from declaring love to arguing about beds?

     "Shawn, we're getting off topic here," Gus warned. Shawn smiled sheepishly.

     "If we are going to do this then you need to be serious about it, Shawn." Gus had on an 'I'm being serious' face.

     "Do what?" Shawn was confused about which topic they were on now.

     "If we're going to be together." Gus walked over to the closet and pulled out some pillows.

     "You actually want to be together?" Shawn walked quickly over to where Gus stood.

     "Did you not get that from the little speech I gave you?" Gus dropped the pillows on the floor. Shawn said nothing.

     "If we are going to be together, you need to be serious about it. No flirting with waitresses or trying to get numbers from random girls."

     "I wouldn't do that, Gus." 

     "So, who is taking the couch?" Shawn tentatively held Gus' hands in his.

     "We're both sleeping in the bed." 

     "You know that's right." Shawn wiggled his eyebrows.

     "Don't be gross, Shawn, you just got shot." Gus grabbed the pillows again and opened the bedroom door.

     "I'm not! I just want some cuddles, Gussy." Shawn walked into the room after Gus.

     "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Gus threw Shawn a pair of pajamas.

     "And Shawn, I think I love you too."

        

 

 

**Epilogue:**

            

 

  They're having a 'family' night at Henry's house. Did it really count as a family night when only two of the people there were family?  

  Gus was basically on Shawn's lap because Shawn insisted that they both sit on the recliner. Lassiter and Juliet were cuddled under a blanket on the couch and Henry was in the kitchen. Shawn wanted to have a movie night with Gus, but also wanted to keep his and Juliet's movie night tradition up, so they compromised. Shawn still doesn't know why they had to do it at his dad's house.

     "Guster," Henry addressed Gus from the kitchen. "There are other ways you could've joined the family. You didn't have to shack up with Shawn." 

  Henry had been teasing them ever since Shawn told him they were together.

     "Dad, please don't." 

     "I'm just saying! I would've adopted him." Henry was loving every minute of it.

     "He was parents!" Shawn turned to face his father, exasperated. 

     "Calm down, he's just trying to get a rise out you." Gus put a hand on Shawn's thigh.

     "And I'm succeeding. I'm just glad Shawn's little plan worked out." Henry chuckled as he went outside to grill the burgers.

     "What plan?" Gus looked at Shawn confused.

     "Erm- My plan to be more serious so that you would see that I am someone that you could have a relationship with." Shawn gave a nervous smile.

     "You would do that for me?" Gus touched Shawn's cheek softly. "Wait. Is that why you were being so weird last week?"

     "I wouldn't say I was being weird."

     "Shawn, I caught you _running_." 

     "Oh my god, you were running?" Juliet was peeking over her blanket to look at them.

     "You drink a pineapple smoothie every day and see what it does to your body. Sheesh." Shawn covered his tummy with his good arm self-consciously, the other still in a sling.

     "I drink those smoothies with you." Gus kissed him on the cheek. 

     "Shhhhhh" Lassiter had his face mostly covered by the blanket, except for his eyes so he could watch the movie. Santa Barbara was unusually cold today.

     "Jules, I think that weird dog that you have under your blanket just shushed me."

  Shawn grabbed a blanket off the ground and put it over him and Gus. Then wrapped his arms around Gus' middle and cuddled into him.

     "He just really likes the movie." Juliet smiled at Shawn and Gus.

     "I don't know why. It's one of my dad's old movies. It's boring."

     "I think that's why he likes it." Juliet took a sip of coffee. Gus leaned his head against Shawn's.

     "I am here you know," Lassie mumbled from under the blanket.

     "Holy shit, Jules, your dog can talk!" Shawn teased.

     "You're lucky Guster is covering you, or else I would strangle you." Lassie glared at Shawn.

     "Oh god, Gus, I think the dog is feral." 

  Lassie made a move to get up but Juliet pulled him back down.

     "Oh stop it, Carlton." Juliet grabbed Lassie's hand.

     "Burgers are ready, people!" Henry called from the door.

     "I'll race you." Shawn looked at Gus with a childish smile.

     "I am literally on top of you, Shawn." 

     "Yeah, you are." Shawn said suggestively.

     "Ugh. Let's go." Gus stood up and pulled Shawn up with him.

  Shawn kissed Gus with all the love he could muster.

     "I love you."

     "I love you too, Shawn."

 

     

 


End file.
